Someday
by 801-addict
Summary: Ino has been deemed a captured Srank criminal by konoha for involving herself with the akatsuki.  Her thoughts and feelings as she is about to be executed. [Itachi x Ino]


Kirai (I switch names depending on my mood): I don't usually do this, but I wrote this fic to be kinda dark and maybe a little angsty on Ino's part. Also, Ino barely talks during this fic cause it's mostly just her memories. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, this would actually happen in the series.

Dialogue

"blah" - Normal Talking

"**blah" - ** Ino Talking

"_Blah" _- Thoughts

Someday…

The day had finally come in Konoha-gakure; the day for my trial. I sat in a dingy interrogation room, shackled to a chair, surrounded by ANBUs, and the Hokage herself in front of me. She was blabbering on about some random junk, I wasn't really paying attention. It was kinda funny actually; even Ibiki-sensei couldn't get anything out of me.

_"I swear, she's annoying," _I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. I didn't bother looking up when she said my name. I knew it was coming, execution, of course. I had done some pretty traitorous things in my life, but the worst, or possibly best thing I had ever do, was getting involved with the most wanted man in the fire country. Nope, it wasn't that snake weirdo that Sasuke killed. No, the one I am talking about could probably make even the third Hokage himself tremble with the mere whisper of his name. Uchiha Itachi.

The day I met him had started out pretty normal at best. I was headed to the forest of death to start my training. I remember clearly, I was sixteen back then. I heard Naruto and Sasuke fighting nearby. I thought it was kind of troublesome to try and concentrate with those two around and headed somewhere else to train, but stopped when I felt a familiar charka signature. I stayed still, waiting to see what would happen next. The next thing I knew, I was pinned to a tree.

"So… this is the famed student of Morino Ibiki. I expected different." The voice made my blood run cold; I felt his warm breath on my neck. I used the body flicker to disappear and reappear behind him, then I pinned him to the tree, a kunai at his throat. It took me a few seconds to notice that the only reason I could do that was because he was letting me. The bastard was acting as if I was just an annoying fly he could swat off at any time!!! As if on cue, he smirked that snarky Uchiha smirk at me.

**"And what would the **_**mighty**_** Uchiha want with me?"** I asked him sarcastically. His smirk never left his face as he used his body flicker to disappear. I quickly turned around but the kunai was knocked out of my hand, a few feet away. He just stood there, though I knew his guard was still up.

"An invitation…" he answered, and then used his body flicker again, this time out of my sight. A kunai was thrown and hit the tree inches from my face, bearing a note.

"An invitation to join the Akatsuki. Your interrogation skills and shintenshin would be a powerful asset to us. If you refuse, we will take you by force and if you struggle, we will kill you on the spot." I just blinked.

**"This ain't an invitation, you bastard!!!!"** I yelled out, and that is how all began.

"Yamanaka Ino," Tsunade interrupted my thoughts in an annoyed tone. I looked up and glared at her.

"**Yeah, what?" **I snarled. The Hokage was taken aback for a second, but continued nonetheless.

"Yamanaka Ino, you have been charged with the assassination attempt of Madame Shijimi, revealing valuable village information to the Akatsuki and affiliating yourself with said group of nunkenin." I rolled my eyes and continued with my thoughts.

I decided to join a few weeks afterward. It became apparent that I wasn't needed in the village. I didn't have any reason to stay either. My dad was dead; died on a mission gone wrong. Everyone thought I was heartless for not going to the funeral and not even shedding a tear when I heard the news. On top of that, the rookie 9 had all gone their own ways. Sasuke and Naruto were currently working as ANBUs with Sai, Tenten, Neji, and Sakura. The rest of the friends had drifted apart. Its funny how one day you could be best friends with someone, and the next, you treat each other like strangers. Anyways, I was the weak little girl with no special talent, while everyone else's skills were improving. I was the one left behind. In my training, I was taught not to show emotions, but on the inside, it was too much. This village held too many painful memories so I severed all ties to it. On the night I realized this, I left, setting fire to my house and not looking back. I brought nothing but the clothes on my back and my memories as I walked to where I was supposed to meet Itachi.

Two years have passed since that happened. My time in the Akatsuki had been some of the best times in my life. My skills had grown to that of an A-rank ninja and I could probably take on one of the Kages themselves. On to of that, I had recently developed feelings for the older Uchiha. I smiled as I remembered his face. I was rare for him to smile, but when he did, it left butterflies in my stomach.

Tsunade cleared her throat and I snapped back to reality.

"Yamanaka Ino of the Akatsuki you have been deemed a captured S-rank criminal and are hereby sentenced to death tomorrow at noon. You understand that, don't you?"

**"Ossu,"** I said quietly, looking down at my feet, staring at the purple nail polish on my toes. I knew it. As Neji would say, my fate was sealed. Tsunade sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Listen, Ino. You were one of my students a long time ago. You're being stubborn. Why don't you just tell me where the Akatsuki lair is? You're punishment will be lessened that way." She told me curtly. I just looked at her then shot her a poisonous look.

**"I would rather die than betray my friends."** I spat and glared at her. She glared back at me.

"Really, your friends? Did you think of that when you betrayed the ones you had here?" I continued to glare; I think I've been hanging around Itachi too long.

**"Pfft, the ones I had here? Don't make me laugh; I had no friends, only people that pitied me for being weak. Try as you must, but you won't get anything out of me." **The Hokage finally gave up, making me laugh coldly.

**"I am the daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi and trained by Sarutobi Asuma, Morino Ibiki, and Uchiha Itachi. Stubbornness and hardheadedness are our strong suits. "** I continued to laugh, my icy voice filling the small chamber. Under Tsunade's orders, the ANBUs took me to my cell.

I quietly sat in my cell, determined not to show any emotion. I was annoyed; pissed, even. I felt tears well up in my eyes. They weren't tears of fear though, I'm not afraid of dying. No, these were tears of anger. Again I was weak, too weak to fend off some annoying ANBU idiots. Why was I such a failure as a kunoichi? I sighed. I was so close, too. My mission had been to steal some old scrolls, nothing too tough. I had made a wrong move and ended up setting off the alarms, much to my own dismay.

_"So I guess this is it. I failed, therefore I shall die. This is the life of a shinobi…" _I thought to myself and wiped a tear from my eye.

"**Itachi…" **I whispered and fell asleep.

The next day, I was escorted to another dingy chamber and tied up to a chair; supposedly the executioner was gonna perform some killer jutsu on me or something. I didn't struggle, I had given up. I just closed my eyes and relaxed. I had no regrets.

"I'll be waiting, Ino…" a voice in my head whispered. The voice sounded so familiar, who was it? I tried to remember, but everything was a bit hazy. Why couldn't I remember? Then, a louder, more familiar voice popped into my head.

"I never go back on my word!!! That's my nindo, my ninja way!!!" My eyes snapped open. My word, I remembered now. I had given my word to Itachi that I would return in one piece. My expression changed from the relaxed expression to a determined expression; I was giving up to easily.

"Heh heh, any last words, girly?" the executioner asked viciously. Apparently, this guy was no stranger to killing. I nodded and motioned for him to come closer with my head. He came closer and I smiled evilly, baring my teeth at him.

"DON'T call me girly." I said, smashing my forehead against his and freeing my self. I ran out of the chamber and headed to the Hokage's office. I don't think the leader would be too happy if I went through all this trouble and failed the mission. I smashed through the window ands ransacked the office till I found the scrolls, and then left a little present. I reached got out quickly, and reached the forest when the exploding tag I left went off. The chase was on.

I jumped from branch to branch with ten ANBU morons on my trail. I was debating in my mind whether to run or to stand and fight.

"I'll be waiting…" Itachi words gave me the courage to stop and turn around. My enemies came at me head on, but I just gave them a smile.

"**I'm sorry Itachi, but you'll have to wait a little longer. I will wind a way back to you… but…"** I took out a kunai and go in a fighting stance, **"I won't run away anymore!!!"** I kicked one ANBU in the face and did a back flip to knock out another one.

"OIROKE NO JUTSU!!!" One of the ANBUs yelled out, knocking out two other ANBUs.

"dobe." A second ANBU appeared, hitting the first one upside the head.

**"N-Naruto? S-Sasuke?"** I choked out, as four more ANBU members appeared. They took off their masks and my eyes widened. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Tenten, and Lee stood in their ANBU uniforms, actually helping me escape.

**"Y-you guys a-are helping me? After I betrayed the village?"** I stammered, tears welling up again, my expressionless mask breaking.

"Cut the theatrics, Pig. More guys are coming." Sakura said darkly and motioned for me to get a move on.

"See ya, Gorgeous." Sai, said, giving me a small smile.

"YOSH!!! We shall hold them off!!!" Lee said happily, striking his usual 'nice guy pose'.

**"But, why are you doing this? You guys could get in big trouble!!!"** I protested, and then Tenten punched me in the shoulder.

"listen up, little Piggy, we agreed that we would be best friends for life, right?" She paused, and then continued, "Friends stick with each other till the very end, no matter what!!! NOW GO!!!" I began to run, tears that had been held back for so long, finally released.

_"Thank you, guys. You were the best friends I ever had… I guess I was just too caught up I'm my lust for power to remember…"_ I thought, and ran all the way back to the Akatsuki hideout.

A few hours later, I sat with Itachi in his room, watching the moon and stars. Then, a thought crossed my mind.

**"Ne, Itachi. You know what? Someday I may just go back to Konoha…"** I said quietly. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a kiss.

"You mean '_we'_." Itachi corrected me, and looking out at the moon. "Yeah, we might just go back… someday…"

Kirai: well here it is. This story is dedicated to all my friends that didn't abandon me when I turned into a royal bitch. Thanks guys, I love you all. Anyways, hope you enjoyed my story. Please R&R!!!

**OWARI**


End file.
